


Emilie's Fairy

by MATurity_LIES



Series: Adrien, Of A Fair Magic [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATurity_LIES/pseuds/MATurity_LIES
Series: Adrien, Of A Fair Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Emilie's Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fae protects what's theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373389) by [SmittenVixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13). 



_When he was little, his mother always called him her precious fairy. She'd bounce him on her lap, fingers poking into her sides as she teased his weak spot._

_He'd giggle and try to protest,_ only pretty-eyed girls can be fairies, mama!

 _She smiled serenely and only shook her head. Her golden hair, tied up in a ponytail, entranced him as it swung back and forth, as if it were alive._ My fairy, _she'd say,_ your little hands are warm and kind and reach as far as you allow them to. _Her thumbs would gently press into the palms of his hands. Every time she looked at him, he thought she fell a little bit in love again._

You can have anything in the world, just as long as you desire it. _She'd stare into his eyes, green like the patches of clovers he'd leave in his wake, if only he and her were allowed to._

_Father didn't like them going out into nature. Father would say the world was full of moths. He'd keep his sparks, his flames, safe in a cold mansion with nothing but large necessities and gold and plastic flowers. Adrien had to admit. The sparkling gold caught his eye often. It was bright against the cold, white walls of his cage. Intricate, where the blank slate could not be._

_His Mama brought him back to reality._ Bat your eyes, and call their name with a voice and a laugh that sounds like bells, my fairy, they will trip over their feet to give you what you desire.

 _Adrien's lips would twitch and he'd tilt his head, confused. He'd pat her cheek with those little, warm hands of his. Mama's eyes would follow the strands of gold that brush his nose._ Mama, _he'd say,_ what do you mean?

 _His Mama held him tight, pressing her lips to his fingertips_. When you grow up, _she spoke to his fingertips,_ you will be facinated by nature.

You will look to the anxious ladybugs, the ones startled by your presence, that will do what they can to ward you off, and fall in love.

You will stare out your window and adore the children outside as they chase each other around the park and up the fenced off trees.

You will fall in love with sweet patries, and gold, and trinkets like beads and rings and small pebbles found on a sidewalk.

_Adrien's eyes widen at his Mama's words. She's always been able to spin the loveliest tales. All without telling a lie, one that would taste of dirty water and smoke._

My fairy, you will fall in love. _She cradles his head and tips him back, her finger glides across his chest, drawing a symbol, uttering an old irish spell._ You will find someone you can be a child with, who you will leave fairystruck. They will adore your bell-like laugh like you adore their golden heart. Fairy magic takes you far, little one. _Adrien nods, glancing around at their gilded cage. His Mama did this, though lonely, he was comfortable._

_He was her fairy._

_Even when his image of fairies was pretty-eyed girls with pig tails and pink lips. Fairies are small and mischievous and kind. Fairies sew torn seams and steal cookies from the cooling tray._


End file.
